


Heart Shaped Confetti

by BranHowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dean is pretty dense sometimes, Drunk confessions, M/M, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe
Summary: You really shouldn't play true or false while drunk.





	Heart Shaped Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt found [HERE](https://marichromatic.tumblr.com/post/181617177911/marichromatic-gabriel-i-had-a-crush-on-a-guy).

“I had a crush on a guy and I didn’t know how to handle it... so I filled his car with heart shaped confetti.”

Dean’s mind, a bit merry because of the three shots of tequila he had downed through the last rounds of “Guess the lie from the truth” suddenly cleared up enough for him to remember that night three years ago when he had rushed out of the campus almost at nine p.m., exasperated with how little points he had acquired by helping the teacher sort his documents and knowing he had to get to his essay for the next week asap when he opened his Baby only to have tons of multi coloured paper and balloons get thrown at him. 

He had called Sam immediately. It was stupid. He knew it was stupid considering his brother was heading to California while he and his hurled out Baby were parked in the middle of Massachusetts. 

“Dean?”

“Please tell me it wasn’t you.”

“It... wasn’t me?”

“For real?”

Sam chuckled. 

“Dude, are you alright?”

“No Sammy, I’m not okay.”

“Why? What happened?” Now there was a clear concerned note on the younger Winchester at the other side of the line.

“My Baby… She was defiled.”

“What happened to the car?” The stern voice of his father got itself in the conversation.

“Someone opened it. And they filled it with confetti.”

The line went mute. Then a snicker.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said,” Dean took on breath to keep calm. “That someone opened my Baby and filled it with confetti and balloons!”

More silence, and then the annoying sound of Sam and John laughing out loud.

“Why are you laughing!? This is the worst thing that could ever happen to my car!”

Dean had thrown a literal tantrum. He had screamed and screamed at the phone while his brother and his dad laughed, he could almost bet that if they hadn’t been on their way to Palo Alto they would have been rolling all over the floor. Heck they could have almost tried after he added insult to injury when he had to clear that it was not even normal confetti, it had been _heart shaped_ confetti.

“Looks like Dean’s got an admirer~”

“Shut up Sam!”

“You should look up for a note Son”

“There is no note! It was a stupid prank!”

“Oh, but you _did_ look for a note!”

“SAM!”

He had done his best to forget it. He had cleaned his Baby as best as he could and it took him six months to finally get rid of all the confetti on plain sight. And now, in the middle of a party for the people about to graduate, he had finally met the person responsible for one of his most frustrating days on campus.

And the problem was that it was a person Dean thought he knew as well as the back of his palm. A person that had been by his side for more than three years helping him in times of strife, laughing with him in times of happiness, suffering with him in times of anguish. A man that through all those college years had slowly turned from a simple acquaintance to hopefully a lifelong strong friendship.

“...That was you?”

Half the people cheered and half the people groaned. Dean had ruined the round but more importantly he just realized Gabriel was at least six shots and two beers drunker than he was, meaning that he had actually forgotten Dean was right there and probably was still blissfully unaware of the things he had said. Quickly, before the crowd began to pester them he stood up.

“Alright man you’re wasted, time to go back home.”

“What? No! They haven’t said if it’s true or not!”

“I say it’s true. Now let’s go.”

“No! I have to drink now!”

“Then drink!”

Gabriel drowned his shot and almost falls back laughing. This was bad. Dean was amazed he had not realized before just how utterly fucked up Gabriel had been. Once in the car he had to buckle his best friend and make him swear he’d stay awake until they reached their apartment, there was just no way he would be able to lift him three floors.

Gabriel looked out of the window moodily for almost the entire trip back home. Dean turned to him after he parked the car.

“Gabe? You still there?”

“You’re too kind.”

“Huh?”

“You’re too kind!”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“I say that you’re too kind! You should have kicked me out of the apartment months ago!”

“That? Come on man, it’s my fucking place, I can do whatever I want with it!”

“And you’re too hot! How am I supposed to go out to study and work if I see your face every morning!?”

Now Dean snickered. He had never seen Gabriel being this pouty before and it was frighteningly cute. 

"And I feel like shit because you're fucking rich and hot and half the campus has had wet dreams about you, you could have anyone! Like when that girl..." Dean stepped out of the car, he walked round it to help Gabriel, who was still on his rant despite the fact that Dean had closed his door already and couldn’t understand a thing he said until he opened the shotgun side. “...and all you get are one nighters and I have to listen to whomever you got for the night moaning like crazy!”

"Well, it’s not like you’re any different. I still remember Kali."

“Kali was good...”

“I bet she was.” Dean half groaned while straining to pull Gabriel out of the car.

“But she wasn’t you.”

It took Gabriel most of his concentration to walk by Dean’s side. Dean heaved him onto the elevator and chuckled when Gabriel held onto him for dear life when it started to rumble upwards. He had gotten oddly silent, face resting on his shoulder.

“...I thought that I could surprise you, you know?” Dean hummed, he was more concerned with keeping his friend standing. “But it got late and I couldn’t lose my shift...” Gabriel hugged Dean harder “The next day you were so pissed I… I’m sorry. I was so stupid… I should never have...”

Dean’s throat closed with a knot. No wonder he had kept it to himself for all these years.

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s my fault for letting an idiot like you have a copy of the car’s keys.”

The elevator stopped. Gabriel now clearly lumped over Dean all the way to their door where he had to fight a little to get the keys on the lock and go into their apartment. Once inside Gabriel dragged himself across the room until he hit the couch face down and immediately fell asleep.

The following morning a strong scent of coffee woke him up while the noise of the tv and the blender made him groan covering his ears. Dean turned the blender off and moved to open the curtains until the sunlight hit Gabriel’s face directly and he hissed covering his eyes with the blanket Dean had placed on him the night before. 

“Rise and shine Babe!”

Gabriel mumbled something below the blanket.

“Making some pancakes, you want some?”

More mumbling.

“Sorry, didn’t catch that.”

“...I wanna puke.”

“We’ve got extra creamy whipping cream for the pancakes. Or maybe you’d like some nice ultra greasy fried eggs and bacon?”

Gabriel retched a moment, stayed still trying to contain the need to vomit but soon after he dropped from the couch and stumbled running towards the bath. Dean winced hearing his friend throwing out over the toilet.

With a sigh, Dean grabbed some water, pulled out a Tylenol and headed towards the bath. He waited until Gabriel was finished and gave him the medicine. Gabriel sat on the cold tiled edge of the bathtub, gargled a couple of times and drowned the pill without saying much.

“You look like crap, you know that?”

“No shit Sherlock.”

Dean smiled at him. He could see how Gabriel was trying his best to put himself together. 

“Yesterday...”

“What about it?”

“I totally lost it.”

“That you did.”

“I… I wasn’t too much of a bother, right?”

“Well, I literally had to drag you all the way back but apart from that you were all puppies and sunshine.”

Gabriel chortled.

“And it was kind of cute when you complained about all the people I get into my room. Something about all the moaning I think?”

Gabriel groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“I’m sorry Dean, it’s your house, you can do whatever you want in here.” 

“Yeah, and let’s not get started on the part where you complained of being poor and unable to pay me the rent.”

Now Gabriel was blushing and whispered a sad “Oh God…”. He turned away from Dean’s sight frowning. How could he have been such an idiot?

“But that gave me time to think you know? Find a way for you to get the money and pay me back.”

Gabriel looked towards his friend with a pleading look.

“You rent your room.”

“What?”

“You heard me, I don’t want to rent that room to anyone but you so, in order to pay me, you have to rent your own room.”

Gabriel grunted. “Yeah right, and where would I sleep?”

“With me.”

Gabriel looked at Dean stunned. He might have heard something wrong. No, he definitely, most certainly have heard something wrong. Either that or he had actually died of an alcoholic overdose and had miraculously found himself in Heaven.

“There’s no room for another bed.”

“You think we don’t fit on the queen size?”

It was official, Gabriel’s brain had stopped working. He blushed with the simple idea of sleeping in the same bed as his friend but he didn’t let that get the best of him. Dean must be joking. He must be. No matter how earnest and sure his eyes were right now. No matter that he could tell his ‘I’m being honest with you’ expression apart from the one that said ‘I’m just shitting on you, bitch’ and that he was definitely not shitting him. Was he really asking him to sleep by his side? Didn’t that technically imply to start a relationship?

It was too good. Way too good. Something was wrong. Up until yesterday everything was perfectly okay. He had made sure to be as friendly as a friend could be, behave as normal as any other roommate would behave. He was damn sure he had done his fucking best to hide his crush on his best friend after his stupid plan to confess backfired and he couldn’t find the guts to tell him it had been his fault his car had needed three thorough cleanings after that failed confession of love.

“You sure I wasn’t the only drunk ass in the place yesterday?”

Dean snickered and went to grab something in his back pocket.

“I forgot to say that you also talked about something else...”

He pulled it out and grabbed Gabriel’s hand, placing something rumpled, small and delicate on his hand. A red piece of heart shaped confetti. Gabriel looked at it and paled like a murdered might when the weapon used for the crime is taken out in court for everyone to examine. His guts clenched once more in dread but he had already puked everything out, there was nothing else his stomach could muster away. His mouth was dry and he clearly felt cold even when he was boiling inside and he thanked god he was sitting already because otherwise he would have passed out.

“Wh...where did you find this?”

“They still appear in the weirdest of places from time to time so I drop them in the glovebox.”

“Dean I’m so sorry, I’m so stupid, I really—”

Gabriel was shut by Dean’s lips. His hands holding Gabriel’s head so that the idiot wouldn’t move. He moved back just a little.

“You’re not an idiot Gabe. I was. And if you’ll still take me I’d like to try something more than a one night stand.”

Gabriel could lose himself in Dean’s eyes. He could have kissed his past drunk self for whatever the hell he had stammered last night. Still, his trickster behaviour didn't allow him to leave it at that.

“...You’re just doing this for the pecan pie, aren't you?”

“Well… yeah, there’s also that.” 

Dean blushed in a way that showed Gabriel he had actually hit a nail but he could live with that. He pulled Dean into his mouth for another soft peck.

“Guess the headache is totally worth it now.”

Dean chuckled and helped Gabriel up. They poured chocolate chips on the pancake batter to celebrate tonight was going to be their first movie night as a couple.


End file.
